An Apple a Day
An Apple a Day '''was a virtual representation of one of Ezio Auditore da Firenze's genetic memories, relived by Desmond Miles in 2012 through the Animus. Description After successfully infiltrating the Castel Sant'Angelo, Ezio Auditore listened to an intense argument between Cesare Borgia and his father, Rodrigo, before Cesare killed Rodrigo. Setting off to acquire the Apple of Eden, Ezio had to race against him to beat him to the Apple of Eden. Dialogue Ezio eavesdropped on the Pope's quarters. * '''Cesare: What has happened here? * Rodrigo: I do not know what you mean? * Cesare: My funds, my troops. Gone. * Rodrigo: Financial difficulties strike all of us, even those with an army. * Cesare: You intend to give me money? * Rodrigo: No, I do not. * Cesare: Then I will use the Piece of Eden to get what I want. Your help is not necessary. Cesare picked up an apple from the bowl on the table nearby, taking a large bite from it. * Rodrigo: That has been made abundantly clear to me. Are you aware that the Baron de Valois is dead? * Cesare: No. Did you– * Rodrigo: What reason could I possibly have to kill him? Was he plotting against me with my "brilliant," traitorous, Captain General? * Cesare: I do not have to stand for this. * Rodrigo: The Assassins murdered him. * Cesare: Why did you not stop them? * Rodrigo: As if I could. It was not my decision to attack Monteriggioni, it was yours! It is high time you took responsibility for your actions. * Cesare: My accomplishments. Despite the constant interference of failures like you. Cesare walked towards the door to leave. * Rodrigo: You are not going anywhere. I have the Piece of Eden. * Cesare: Get out of my way, old man. * Rodrigo: I gave you everything and yet it's never enough! Lucrezia ran into the room and interrupted Cesare and Rodrigo. * Lucrezia: Cesare! He intends to poison you! Cesare tried to spit out the apple he had bitten into earlier. * Rodrigo: You would not listen to reason. * Cesare: Father. Do you not see? I control all of this. If I want to live, I live. If I want to take, I take. If I want you to die, you die! Cesare thrust himself forwards and forced the poisoned apple into Rodrigo's mouth, making him fall. Restrained on the floor, Rodrigo struggled to free himself. * Cesare: Where is the Piece of Eden? Lucrezia tried to stop Cesare from killing their father, to no avail. * Lucrezia: Stop! I know where it is. * Cesare: And you did not tell me he had taken it? He grasped her by the neck. * Lucrezia: Cesare... It's me... your queen. * Cesare: You are my sister. Nothing more. Where is it? * Lucrezia: You... never loved me? * Cesare: Where is the Apple? Tell me. Lucrezia spat in Cesare's face, to which he slapped her. * Cesare: Tell me! Ezio witnessed Cesare's assault on his family members, and moved to find a way into the quarters, whilst Cesare questioned Lucrezia. Shortly after, Ezio located an entrance that he could use, muttering to himself as he approached it. * Ezio: All right, Cesare. I am coming through that window. * Cesare: I want the Apple! Lucrezia continued to cry loudly. * Cesare: Am I hurting you? Give me the Apple! It is mine, not yours. Where is the Apple? Eventually, Lucrezia gave in and told Cesare the location of the artifact. * Cesare: Smart decision, little sister. Cesare left to retrieve the Apple, just as Ezio entered the quarters through the open window. As he climbed over the windowsill, Ezio approached Rodrigo, now laying dead on the floor, before giving him his last rites. * Ezio: Requiescat in pace. (Rest in peace.) Ezio closed Rodrigo's eyes. * Lucrezia: I know... I know where that bastard is going. San Pietro (Saint Peter's)... The pavilion in the courtyard. * Ezio: Thank you. Ezio left the Pope's quarters to find the artifact, and tried to exit the Castel through the front gates, though he ran into Cesare on his way out. * Cesare: Assassino! (Assassin!) * Ezio: Cazzo. (Fuck.) * Cesare: I will come for you later. Cesare locked the gate behind him, preventing the Assassin from following. However, Ezio took an alternate route, by climbing to a ledge that led to the Castel's rooftop and jumping onto the ramparts to follow Cesare, before navigating through the Vaticano district. Outcome Ezio learned the location of the Apple and raced against Cesare to get to it first. Rodrigo was killed by Cesare with a poisoned apple. Trivia * The name of the memory came from the idiom, "An apple a day keeps the doctor away." * After the encounter with Cesare inside the Castello, Ezio could not call in his Assassin recruits for assistance. * When using Eagle Vision while in the same room as Rodrigo's corpse, his body would glow gold. * It is much harder to evade the Borgia guards during this memory than in the rest of the game. Gallery Apple_a_day_2.jpg|Cesare taking a bite from the poisoned apple Apple_a_day_4.jpg|Cesare inquiring about the Apple of Eden Apple_a_day_8.png|Lucrezia informing Ezio about the Apple's location Apple_a_day_9.jpg|Cesare trying to lock out Ezio References * Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood